mechagalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brainchef
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Mecha Galaxy Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Clean-up Hello! I thought I might do some clean-up of the "Mecha Galaxy" Wikia, starting with the "Weapons" pages. But their organization is a little bit scruffy, and I've hit a wall. 1. Clicking on the Weapons tab goes straight to the Weapons article, as it should. But all its sub-tabs link to empty pages, when there are already perfectly good articles for Lasers, Missiles and so on -- most of which I've edited -- linked to the original Weapons article. Could you please get rid of the empty pages, and link the Weapons sub-tabs to wiki/Laser_Weapons, wiki/Missile_Weapons, etc.? 2. I'm not sure what gun-type weapons were called in the early stages of the game, but now they're officially "Projectile Weapons". I tried correcting it myself, but it just affected the title: the associated sub-tab still says "Cannon" (not that it actually links to anything), the link on the Weapons article still says "Cannon Weapons", and the web address is still wiki/Cannon_Weapons. Is there anything you can do to change that cussed word "cannon"? Alternatively, is there anything I can do on your behalf? Until this is changed, I'm afraid to add anything to the projectile/cannon page. 3. The home page is a bit of a mess, too. When I hover over the Mecha Galaxy Wiki tab, it gives me the sub-tabs "Lore" and "Beginner Tips". Sure enough, those each have a page of their own. But the home page has all the content from "Lore" too, word-for-word. Do we really need to say the same thing twice? Then there's the "Needs Content" section, which I've already commented on/in. 4. The Equipment tab isn't just empty of content...it also has the sub-tabs "Engine", "Cockpit", "Computer", and "Legs". Only the first two are actually things in the 2015 game. You might want to use "Engine", "Cockpit", "Chassis" and "Shield" instead. TL;DR -- maybe you need a fellow founder/admin/whatever? If so, I've clearly got a lot of time on my hands. ;) 313m3n7a1 (talk) 06:26, February 14, 2015 (UTC)